Missing Keys and Apartment Neighbors
by the one and only anonymous
Summary: Annabeth, an architect workaholic, has been having the worst day of her life and just wants to go home and sleep. That is until, her key went suddenly missing. Frustrated and even more angry, she has a meltdown against the front door. Is her day ever gonna get better? Suddenly, she hears the footsteps a green-eyed and undeniably attractive shy man.


**Disclaimer:**  
**All things Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Now on with the show!**

**Missing Keys and Annoying Apartment Neighbours**

"Hey! Move out of the way!" a red faced angry man yells at me. I cringe and take a deep breath. Come on, I can do this. Just have to wait a few more minutes.

"Come on! I have to pick up my daughter in three minutes," an angry mother screams and raises her fists. Yeah, I get it lady. We all have somewhere to go. Especially me.

"Why don't you all just f**king shut up and drive! I have a job interview to get to and I'm already late!" a college student with many piercings shouts. I snort at that. Yeah right. With that kind of attitude, you're not gonna get anywhere.

"Come on! Who's holding up the traffic," another lady whines. "It was never this jammed in Nebraska!" Yeah, well welcome to New York.

"Hurry up," someone I couldn't see yelled. I took another deep breath. Where is this guy? I must have called him like, thirty minutes ago!

"Hey lady! Will you-"

"Will you all just shut up!" I yell at the person. I couldn't help it. Here I am with a flat tire trying to act calm while waiting for the tow truck, and these people are blaming me for the traffic jam? Hello! It's not like my car is going to fix itself up and get me a new tire! Besides, shouldn't they be blaming the drunk guy who got into the accident that stopped traffic in the first place?

"Well, we're not the one who drove with a flat tire," the previous guy grumbles.

I groan in frustration and decided to get inside my car (after displaying my middle finger to that jerk) where no one can see me. I close the door and start bonking my head against the steering wheel. Where's that tow truck guy anyways? I groan against the wheel. At least now I can add "missing tow truck guy" to my never ending list of disappointments today.

I lift head from the steering wheel and blow a blonde frizzy curl out of my face. I start humming a tune that's been stuck in my head and tap my fingers against the steering wheel while soaking in all the crap I had endured today.

* * *

Today was just not my day. I don't know if God (or whoever's up there) was mad at me or something, but for whatever reason, they decided to make today suck as much as possible. It all started when I had fallen out of bed this morning three hours earlier than I needed to, and I couldn't go back to sleep like most normal people. So, after a bunch of cursing, I went into the kitchen to have my daily coffee so I could wake up and feel energized.

Well that never happened. My coffee maker broke down and I had to scream a lot of at a wall to calm down before I broke something (don't judge. I read in a book once that screaming relieves stress). Then after that episode, I went into the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. I got into the tub, turned the handle and-

"AAAAAHHHH! cold cold cold COLD!"

I may have broken the shower head after that.

So After even more cursing, I brushed my hair (well, tried to), gave up and just put it up in a messy bun. Then, got dressed in an uncomfortable pencil skirt and blouse, put on my dreaded heels, grabbed my car keys, and drove like a maniac for thirty minutes. I was such in a rush I didn't even get to stop at Starbucks!

Work was even worse if possible. Everyone practically avoided me. They did not want to deal with a pissed, shivering, reckless Annabeth. Thalia was the only one who cared enough to give me coffee and comfort me. She's my assistant/best friend though, so that doesn't count.

Anyways, my bad luck still didn't stop after that. I had finally calmed down and even got near the point of peace, when I suddenly heard a faint cough from Thalia. I asked if she was sick and she waved it off as a minor cold. I just raised my eyebrow and went back to work.

Well, I tried to. After a few minutes, I heard another cough and I saw Thalia practically gasping for air in between coughs. I groan and cringe silently in my head. Please don't let it be serious, I thought. For a second I considered just ignoring it, but then I scolded myself for being selfish and decided to push her out of the door and force her to go home. It wasn't easy being generous. Thalia being the stubborn self she is, protested the whole way and I had to convince her I would sort the files for her before she went home. "Go home to Nico!," I yell before I pushed her out the door.

I wish I hadn't promised her with the files though. When I turned back to her pile of forgotten files, you could practically see the frustration in my eyes. This pile was more like a mountain! How did Thalia ever do this? I looked around to see if there were anybody around to sort it for me, but all I saw was the secretary(a big snob), the janitor(no education or experience), and Jonas(the security guard who likes to sit around all day). Oh, and my boss, but I don't even want to get started on her. So I basically had to suck up my misery and sort them myself. Yay me! (note the sarcasm.)

That wasn't the worst part though. The worse part was when my mom, A.K.A strictest person/boss on the whole entire freaking planet, walked into my office. I literally just got finished with that ridiculously huge pile of folders and files when she just walked in and dumped another mountain of papers. I wanted to smack her, drown myself in the papers, and just forget life!

"Um, so...what do you-I mean, wh-argh! Not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you here," I had finally blurted out. forget politeness, she doesn't deserve it after walking in like that.

She wasn't even fazed. She just looked down at me and said, "The design for the manor the mayor requested is due today. I would do it myself to make sure you didn't skip any details, but I have an important meeting with some celebrity and I'm already late. I'm trusting you with this so don't mess up."

Wait. What?

"Wait wait wait," I said as I rubbed my temples trying to process what she just said, "You're telling me...that I have to design this huge freaking-"

"watch your tone Annabeth."

"-mansion," I continued, "for the freaking Mayor...by today!" I had yelled. I slammed my fist on the desk. "Fuck!"

My mom didn't even give a hint of frustration at my vulgar outburst. She looked more annoyed at the fact that her own daughter didn't use big enough vocabulary and just used what she called "useless ruthless words with no meaning".

Instead, she just opened her mouth ( her perfect, strict, wretched,doesn't know how to smile, ruthless ungrateful mouth), and said, "It's not like you have plans."

Oh, I also forgot to add that ungrateful is her only vocabulary. I wanted to stab her right then. Not have any plans? Not have any plans! Does my mother want to get stabbed to death by her daughter? Because, she's doing a really great job on tempting me to do just that!

My mother then looked at her watch and cursed. "Shoot! I'm gonna be late. Have to go now. Bye Annabeth", she then turned around and walked briskly out the door. Then she turned back one last time and yelled, "Don't mess up the manor! I'm counting on you!"

I snort. Like that last comment is going to motivate me. After she left, I was pratically still in the same position shooting lasers where her back used to be. I had to go through all of the curse words in Italian, French, Greek, Roman, and Japanese, before I could calm down and get started on the manor. My mother also forgot to tell me that the Mayor was strict on details. I practically broke five pencils and two rulers because I was so frustrated.

ARG! I just wish my mom would act like a normal mom instead of my boss! I mean, just look at her! With her strict bun, strict frown, strict business clothes, and cold piercing eyes. You can just glance at her and tell she's a workaholic at heart.

The sad thing about that is, even with her professional clothes and posture and my messy bun, awkward heels, and wrinkled skirt, I still look like a younger version of her. We both have the same height, same nose structure, same chin, same cheekbones, and same narrow face. We even have the same cold gray eyes that's so piercing it practically stabs and frightens every guy I'm attracted to!

And it sucks.

* * *

I sigh, already exhausted from my flashback of my suckish day. I just want to go home and sleep! Is that too much to ask? I lay my forehead against the steering wheel and close my sleepy eyes. Maybe it won't hurt to just take a short nap while I wait…

Honk!

My eyes shot open. Can't these guys give me a break!

Honk Honk!

Apparently not.

Hooonk! Hoooonk!

Okay this guy is just getting under my skin.

"Hey! How about you get off-"

I growl and lean out the window to give him a piece of my mind. "You know what!" I yell. I was going to insult him but, then I realized something. "I think you have a great point!" The guy looked shocked and confused. Ha! take that! I smile sweetly to irritate him then I got out of my car and ran right in the middle of the road between the cars all filled with stuck drivers and passengers, waving at them as I pass by.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" the guy yells.

"Going home," I answer.

* * *

By the time I finally get home, my bun had fallen out and I had ditched my heels in the middle of the road. I don't care though. None of it matters. It was all worth seeing my wooden apartment door. I don't think I missed anything more in my life!

I grin and just do a happy dance in the middle of the hallway. I think I hear a crash somewhere, but I ignore it as I jump up in the air kicking my bare feet high up in the air.

After a few more minutes of squealing, I get my head back together and dig through my purse in search of the keys. Hmmmm...that's interesting. I can't seem to find it. no big deal, It's probably in my pockets or something.

Nope. Can't find it. Okay, I'm starting to freak out now. Where did I put my key?

My key is missing! The only thing I have left to have a shot at having peace and quiet is gone! I clutch my head and pull at my messed up curls. No no no no no fates wouldn't be this cruel would it?

I search through it again. No, still nothing. I want to scream and curse in all of the 25 languages I know. After yet another groan, I slide down to the floor with my back against the door. I'm about to cry out when I hear a loud _crash!_ Near the bottom of the stairs followed by a curse. I consider checking it out, but I don't want to waste another minute stuck outside my door.

"Ugh! Why does moving have to be so complicated?" I hear a voice say. I hear rustling as the person moves and pick up the boxes. Then, I hear stomping as they come up the stairs. By now, I admit I was curious to see who was moving in. I mean I should be, considering the only empty apartment left was next to mine, so this guy is obviously going to be my new neighbor.

I wait until I see the boxes and-

I can't see his face exactly, due to the pile of boxes on his arms, but wow his muscles are strong. They're not huge, but just the right size to consider it what other women would say "sexy". The guy comes closer and I can't help, but appreciate his height. I'm a tall person for my age, so it's nice to see a guy a head taller than me once in a while. He even has a decent attire, and by that I mean he keeps his pants on his waist and not below his butt (which also could be considered what teenage girls would say, "cute"). It also doesn't hurt to say he has a nice athletic build. Not too lanky, but not too huge.

So in conclusion, based from my observations, I would say this guy is attractive.

Not that I care. I'm just stating the facts.

I hear a loud cough and get shaken out of my thoughts. I look up to see a box on top of box and I realize it's the guy I have been "observing". My face flushes and I cover my ears with my hair so he wouldn't notice the new deep red tones. The guy then turns sideways so he could see me without the boxes in the way. I kind of choked on my spit a bit when I finally saw a close up of his face. First of all, he has _eyes._ Not the normal shades of brown, blue, or gray, but deep, natural, _sea-green_ eyes. It's unique. It also doesn't hurt that it pops out even more with his legit-black straight hair that covers his entire forehead. He even has the perfect jaw! Right now, I'm kind of tempted to look outside to see if he has any stalkers outside following him. I wouldn't be surprised.

Not that I care anyways. just "observing."

The guy opens his mouth repeatedly, but quickly shuts it close before he says anything. He reminds me of a fish. I bite my lip from laughing at that thought. "Um," he clears his throat, "I- I know this sounds kind of weird or what a perverted guy would say,- i'm not in case you're wondering, but I have a small favor favor to ask you-well, it might not be small for you, but um...I was just wondering if you might possibly just grab my keys out of my back pockets?"

I stare at him for a while. His back pockets? Doesn't that mean my hands have to go near his butt? What if this was a trap! What if he's a kidnapper or something? What if he's a pimp! I should have made a plan! I should have listened to my brain!

The guy must have noticed my inner battle, because his cheeks turned red and he started rambling again. "I mean, you don't have to or anything. It's not like i'm forcing you to. It's just that- Oh gosh I probably scared you with that question. I'm so stupid. I'm not this rude to strangers, but I had a problem and I wasn't thinking- here, just let me put my stuff down and- No!" The guy tried to grab the boxes, but it was already too late.

The last thing I saw was a box falling near my head before I blacked out.

* * *

"Hello?…" I hear a voice say. Something or someone keeps on shaking my shoulders. Is it work already? "Hello, anyone there?"

I finally decide to wake up. I slowly open my eyes up and see an angel. An angel with a perfect face, perfect eyes, and perfect silky hair. For a second I think i'm in heaven, then I see the familiar layout of my apartment, except it doesn't have my reading chair. Or my couch, Or my dining table, Or anything else for that matter. I'm just laying down on a blanket on the wooden floor.

I shot up from the floor bumping the guy's head which was leaning over mine. "Ow," I groan. The pounding in my head ponds even harder. I stand up and rub my temples to sooth them. "Where are we," I ask.

The guy's cheeks turn red again and rubs the back of his neck. He stands up and laughs nervously, "Funny story, after my box fell on your head you collapsed and I didn't want people to see us and think I knocked you out, so I carried you inside my apartment and….yeah."

I raise my eyebrows, "So you basically carried me into your house with me completely vulnerable all without calling a doctor to check if I had a concussion."  
The guy's cheeks turn even more red. Looking back, I laugh at myself for thinking this nice, shy, slightly awkward, and easily embarrassed person was a pimp. He rubs the back of his neck again, "Yeah, I guess you could say that wasn't smart of me". He laughs again and says, "My name's Percy by the way," he stuck his hand out. I took it, shaking a bit cautiously. He may have just did a good deed (well tried to), but I still didn't really know him.

"Annabeth," I replied.

He nods. "Yeah, I could tell by your bag."

"You searched through my bag!"

The guy turns red and stutters,"No! No. Um, I mean- what I meant to say was it said it on your bag."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse. It's just that I've been having a real bad day and I just collapsed in front of a stranger." He nods. After seeing this guy reacting to my outburst, I guess he's a safe guy to talk to. I lean against the wall, and look around. The living room was filled with many boxes and had paintings leaned against the walls. "So, I guess you like to paint huh," I ask.

Percy blushes again. "Yeah, they're my life."

They were amazing too. Usually in paintings, I don't understand the deep meanings behind them. I usually just see the designs and details, but looking at the paintings, I could tell they were scenes from happy memories. I walk up to one and look at it carefully. It had a mother with curly dark hair and blue eyes, and a boy that looked like a mini Percy. It told a story of a loving mother and her child eating..._blue cookies_?

"So, may I ask what's up with the blue cookies?," I ask.

"Percy walks up looking closely. He smiles sadly. "That's my mom," he points to the mother, "we used to live with her abusive boyfriend who I called Smelly Gabe, and one day my mom made me blue cookies 'cause it's my favorite color. Gabe saw my happiness, and threw all the cookies away, saying food shouldn't be blue. I cried, and Mom yelled at Gabe. He backed off, and ever since then, Mom made blue cookies everyday after school. It was the first time she stood up to him."

His eyes started to water and I...wiped a tear away. I don't know why, but I did.

He rubbed his eyes drying up the tears. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dampen your day with my sad story. You probably think i'm one of those people who cry for attention."

"No! No, not at all!" I said. "I- I love your story. It was beautiful. Besides, experiences like that…. it give people character."

He smiled. "Thank you. That's exactly what my mom's new husband said when he married her. Don't worry, he's nothing like Smelly Gabe. He was actually my English teacher in seventh grade!"

I laugh. "You know," I say while biting my lip, "this has been probably the highlight of my day today." I hope that didn't sound too cheesy.

He looks surprised. "Really? I mean, it was a pretty suckish day for you," he pointed out. Then, he blushed (which by the way, is starting to get pretty adorable on him), "Besides, you probably have a boyfriend or something," he mumbled.

I raise my eyebrow. Is he indirectly trying to find out if I was single? "I don't have a boyfriend," I finally said.

"Oh. Oh. Um, you're single that's...that's cool" I almost burst out laughing at that. He just looks so adorable when he tries to act smooth.

Now it's my turn. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Yup," he says popping the p.

We looked at each other. Then burst out laughing. We talked more about ourselves. He loved swimming (**Seaweed Brain. So fitting.** Hey! It wasn't my fault I got tangled up in seaweed!) I loved learning (Ha, that's why you're such a Wise Girl! **At least I have knowledge Seaweed Brain**.), He loves the aquarium, I love the Seven Wonders of the World, we talked about everything.

We laughed so hard at so many stories that my stomach started to hurt. I don't even know why we started laughing in the first place. When we finally stopped, I wiped my eyes from laughing and look up at him. We looked so comfortable together. just leaning against the wall. If I wanted to, I could just lay my head on his shoulder. But I won't. That would be awkward. I only just met Percy today.

But why did he make me feel like myself in one day, when it took others at least a full year? We sit there silently comfortable when, Percy finally cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess you probably want to go home now. It's pretty late."

"I guess you're right."

We walk towards the door. I look up at him. He seems a little sad. Is it because I'm leaving? Or from all the sad stories we shared?

"Well, um bye…," I say as he opens the door.

"Bye…I'll see you tomorrow!" I couldn't help but smile when he perked up at that.

After our awkward goodbyes, I turned around as he closed the door. Then I remembered something. I stood there for a few minutes. Then did something spontaneous.

I knocked.

He opened.

I kissed him.

He kissed back.

We pulled back and stared at each other.

"Do you want to stay the night? You can sleep in my bed. Oh that sounded perverted. What I meant was, while! I sleep on the couch. You could even bring your PJ's if you wanted to. You don't even have to if you don't want to. That's alright with me, I-mmph!"

I pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Why? What was that for?"

"My keys were missing."

"And?"

I didn't wait to explain my problem to him. I figured he would catch on eventually. So, I just kissed him again and pushed him back in his apartment.

His eyes finally realized what I meant. "Oh so is that why you were just standing outside yo-"

_Slam!_

* * *

**Hee hee !^_^ I'm actually pretty satisfied with how it turned out! I made a few changes because there were a bit of typos. And thank you to ****Ninja Cats and Rainbows and gypsyprincess94 for reviewing and all the others who favorited and followed (It made me feel all happy and warm)! Oh and if you didn't know what the _slam! _at the end was, it was the door slamming when Annabeth shut the door cutting off Percy's sentence. Thanks! Bai!**


End file.
